DPA05
Find Munchlax!! (Japanese: ゴンベを探し出せ!! Find Gonbe!!) is the fifth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot The chapter opens on Hareta trying to catch a and Mitsumi cheering him on. Hareta throws Piplup's Poké Ball a little too hard and it opens over the trees, causing Piplup to land in the woods close by. As Hareta runs after Piplup and Mitsumi groans in frustration, Piplup bounces off an object and lands in the bushes. Hareta picks Piplup up while a walks out from the trees and makes its way over to Hareta. Having never seen a Pokémon like a Munchlax before, Hareta attempts to scan it with his Pokédex, only to find that he has lost it. Later, Mitsumi scolds Hareta heavily for losing the Pokédex and asks him where he lost it. Hareta mentions a Pokémon that said "munch," and at that moment, a , , and a appear, all looking for the Munchlax. Because of its rarity, Mitsumi wants to look for it too but Hareta states that it is long gone. The Collector decides to try slathering honey on a Honey Tree to lure the Munchlax, but only attracts Hareta. The Ruin Maniac and Psychic attempt to use their own methods to find Munchlax, but Hareta interferes again, much to their annoyance. Mitsumi, angry at Hareta, yells at him to go look for Pokédex. Hareta, feeling sleepy, has no idea where to look for the Pokédex and decides to take a nap instead. While the others look for Munchlax, two shadowed figures are seen overhearing them talk about a rare Pokémon. Later, Hareta is awoken by the Munchlax he met before and quickly befriends it. While he talks to it, the Collector, Ruin Maniac, and Psychic watch them from behind a bush only to be attacked by one of the figures from before. The figures emerge from the bushes and reveal themselves to be a and his . The Galactic Grunt wants the Munchlax to be used in Team Galactic experiments, which angers Hareta. Hareta orders a attack and Piplup deals a powerful blow to Machoke only to get hit by a double-strength and sent flying back to its Trainer. Munchlax uses when the Grunt goes to capture it, only to be sent flying by Machoke and landing on Hareta. Having no choice, Hareta opts to run away while carrying Munchlax and the Galactic Grunt chases after him. Hareta, Piplup, and Munchlax try to take shelter on top of a tree only to have the Grunt use his Machoke to try to knock it down. Using Munchlax's Defense-Curl boosted and Piplup's , Hareta simultaneously defeats the Grunt and his Machoke. Thanking Hareta for his help, Munchlax returns Hareta's Pokédex to him and disappears. Mitsumi and the others arrive on the scene while Hareta waves goodbye to Munchlax. Hareta explains to them what had happened, and Mitsumi surmises that Hareta lost his Pokédex in the first place due to Munchlax's Ability. Hareta opens the Pokédex and sees that Munchlax has been registered in it. The chapter ends with Hareta and Piplup wanting to look for more Pokémon while Mitsumi smiles next to them. Major events * Hareta loses his Pokédex. * A bunch of s try to a . * A tries to steal Munchlax and . * Hareta defeats the Galactic Grunt. * Munchlax returns Hareta's Pokédex. Debuts Humans * * * Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( 's) * * Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPA05